


Shining Armour

by LdyBastet



Category: Kin'iro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension and rivalry between Len and Ryou lead to other kinds of tensions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at transformative work. The characters aren't mine. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
> Not a very serious attempt at breathplay, as can be seen from the rating, sorry. The boys were too shy to get naked. Written for Kink Bingo: _breathplay_. Please keep in mind that this is a slash pairing. Yaoi. Boy's Love. Based on the anime rather than the game.

Len had just opened his violin case and was about to pick up his instrument when the door to the practice room opened behind him. "I've booked the room," Len said without turning around. "That means I have the right to be alone here. And no interviews," he added, just in case it was Amou who was trying to corner him again. He was really tired of dodging her annoying questions.

"Well, sorry to break your precious solitude," Ryoutarou growled behind him, slamming the door shut and not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"Oh it's you." Len sighed and let go of the violin. He turned around to glare at Ryou, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"What do I--? What do you think I want?"

"I'm not a mind reader, so I really have no idea. Just spit it out and let me practice in peace."

Ryou closed the distance between them menacingly, but Len refused to take a step back.

"I want you to apologise!" Ryou growled. Len noted that there were spots of colour on his cheeks.

"What for?" Len shrugged, not caring much about whatever got Ryou so worked up. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You were rude to Kahoko-san!"

"She was blocking the corridor. Besides, I wasn't rude. I just told her--"

"Yeah, you told her to get out of your way." Ryou's eyes narrowed. "That's really not the way to talk to a girl."

"I see no reason to give her or any other girl extra privileges and deference. I talk to people as they deserve to be talked to." Didn't Ryou have better things to worry about, Len wondered. Like the next round of the concours, for example? "It was her own fault for--" The rest of the sentence disappeared in a loud puff of air as Len was slammed up against the wall.

"You make a lot of noise, but the words that come out makes no sense," Ryou growled through gritted teeth, his hand tightening on Len's necktie. "Why don't you take a moment to listen to what you sound like, talking like that? Is that really what you want--"

"I don't care what you think," Len hissed and tried to push Ryou away, but Ryou was taller, and this was also the moment when Len realised that Ryou's time in the soccer club had caused other differences between them apart from the colour of their uniforms. Ryou was a lot stronger than Len had thought from the delicate way he played the piano... As Ryou twisted the tie in his hand and made it hard for Len to breathe, cutting off the flow of blood, Len thought it was strange how he'd forgotten his background in sports when it had been one of the reasons he'd doubted Ryou's talent at first.

This line of thought was broken when Ryou suddenly pulled him away from the wall and spun him around to instead bend him backwards over the grand piano. Len looked up into Ryou's anger-darkened face through eyes that had teared up due to the tightness around his throat. Len pulled at Ryou's hand, trying to make him let go, but it didn't look as if Ryou even noticed it.

"Say you're sorry, you arrogant prick!" Ryou growled, but Len could only gasp.

When his vision darkened at the edges, Len found it odd that he had more attention on the fact that he could feel the warmth of Ryou's body through their clothes than the pain from the edge of the piano cutting into his back, that he was more concerned by the sensation of having a muscular thigh pressed between his own than by not being able to breathe. An unfamiliar warmth spread through him, and his hand fell limply off Ryou's, all strength gone from his muscles, yet his mind felt clear.

"Len?"

The tight hold on his tie was suddenly gone, and the blood rushed back to Len's brain, making him feel light-headed. With a small gasp, Len opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - only to look straight into Ryou's wide-eyed gaze. Ryou was holding him up, his strong hands on Len's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Len nodded, dizzy and hot. It seemed like the blood was going _everywhere_ as if to check that everything was still working properly, but there was one place in particular that Len could have done without such a check of functionality. Ryou's thigh was still pressed against it... and Len was growing hard, twitching in time with the pulse hammering through his veins.

Somehow, Len found the strength - or perhaps it was sheer desperation, a desperation that came from the danger of humiliation - to push Ryou away. "Get away from me!" he whispered hoarsely.

"I-- I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ryou had the audacity to look worried and it made Len angry on top of everything. He hated anything that resembled pity.

"Trying to kill someone usually means you're hurting them," he snapped, rubbing his throat. "God, you're such a brute sometimes. I have no idea how you can manage to play Chopin without brutalising him too."

Ryou's face lost every hint of worry, and Len felt a small spark of satisfaction at that. It was much better when Ryou was angry than worried or concerned, pitying, humiliating...

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd agreed to apologise immediately!"

"Whatever." Len shrugged and pushed away from the piano to walk past Ryou. He made certain to lightly bump into him with his shoulder, showing that he was not getting intimidated by his little flash of muscle. "I'll find her later and apologise. Happy?" Len could feel Ryou glaring at his back as he busied himself with his violin case.

"Yeah. Okay... good," Ryou said finally.

Len didn't turn around until he heard Ryou leave the room and the door click closed again. Then he looked at the Ryou-shaped absence of another person in the room for a few moments before he finally picked up his violin.

His hands were trembling, though, and it took quite a while before the notes conformed to the precision of sound that he wanted, instead sounding uncertain, almost wistful. At first he thought it as his near-death experience, but wouldn't that have made his music sound afraid or angry instead? But he wasn't angry anymore, and he wasn't afraid. This was different, strange... Len felt flustered, and he wished his erection would go away.

This was far more troubling than when he'd let his guard down while playing together with Kahoko. At least Kahoko kept her distance...


End file.
